KonekoKitten
About KonekoKitten 'Warning: What this person does is a little disturbing.' KonekoKitten is a Youtuber who lies about his content being family-friendly. He is a Roblox youtuber who says "All the videos uploaded to this channel are family-friendly." when he usually just talks about non-kid-friendly subjects and in most of his newer videos, he plays inappropriate games that include: blood, child abuse, terrorism, shooting, homicide, murder, criminal acts, and more, he says that the only thing that counts as "non-kid-friendly" is swearing. He constantly gets mad at not being in some Roblox program for kid-friendly YouTubers, speaking of the program (called the Roblox Video Star Program) almost none of them are kid-friendly and some even swear, most of them are even worse than KonekoKitten. He also has a bunch of thumbnails of people holding guns, as well as another channel called Koneko that he links to his channel page that used to swear and be his non-kid-friendly page, I'm sure a lot of kids accidentally thought he just changed his username and removed the kitten part. He has also said "Crap" on his channel. So please try contacting him to tell him that he should just stop. Hopefully one day he does. 2/10, At least he puts "some" effort into his videos. He used to be completely family-friendly until he starting playing inappropriate games as the background games for his videos. New information: He made a video making fun of fake clickbait YouTubers who are "kid-friendly" and said they swore in a video, but they all censored it out. So on that video, he COMPLETELY SWEARS! On his "kid-friendly" channel, he said through half the video that he would say for little kids to get off because he was gonna swear, but compared to how young many Roblox users who watch his stuff are, I'm sure they wanted to see what it was. I think he should make a video saying he's sorry to little Timmy for teaching him to swear like I'm not kidding, who does he think he is, Derek Savage? And another thing is that I'm sure you know of FGteev or Calobi Productions, well at least they have kid-friendly videos and are okay for advertising. Unlike them, Koneko sneaks his videos to be advertiser-friendly, yes that's right, not even Calobi does this. Honestly, someone should NEEDS TO '''stop him. He Also Uses faking about that he has kid friendly content to his advantage by usually Putting ads in his videos, and decided to Silently Say his videos are 13+ Just because of COPPA, he will probably change it back if the youtube Coppa rule does not pass, But his videos that dont include gameplay footage Are Kid Friendly, and because Saying a Video That Is kid friendly (without guns or swears) but not saying Kids Cant watch it Is '''Illegal With a $42,530 fine (Per Video). How he could improve: Stop playing non-kid-friendly games, no kid wants to see a guy playing a game where you shoot children (no one does) Make better content, videos like "REACTING TO REALLY BAD ROBLOX SAD STORIES" or "THIS is the most popular Roblox game...AND IT SUCKS" which he made when he was a good youtuber Category:Youtubers Category:Roblox